


Porcelain Mask

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Punk!Logan AU Works [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Janus is a sassy bitch, Punk Logic | Logan Sanders, logan is done with his shit, time to smack Logan in the face with friendship guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Logan swears up and down that he doesn't need friends... right up until he finds himself paying Janus to be one of them. This whole charade might work out better if they could last two seconds without snarking back and forth at one another.This takes place before Don't You Know (It's Rude To Stare) but it can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Punk!Logan AU Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787323
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Porcelain Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to ARandomThing for suggesting this idea!! I had so much fun writing this universe again, and as soon as I saw the idea for Logan paying Janus to be his friend I just KNEW I had to write it. Hopefully I did it justice! :)

Logan had been more or less on his own for as long as he could remember. He hadn’t ever really felt the need to associate with other students, and as a kid, he managed to get away with reading on his own in the corner, or just avoiding any students that seemed to be trying too hard to make friends. Well, with one exception. 

Emile Picani and Logan Berry had been friends since kindergarten. The two of them had clicked like puzzle pieces, Emile’s easygoing and approachable personality being the perfect foil to Logan’s stiff and closed off one. He just _understood_ Logan, in a way that few other students cared to try to, preferring not to associate with the slightly nerdy boy with glasses just a bit too big for his face.

Logan was happy with that. He only needed one really good friend after all, and the chances that he was ever going to find anyone who understood him as quickly as Emile were slim to none. 

That sentiment proved true with time.

_The only thing unchanging is change itself,_ Logan thought, lying on the cheap, scratchy sheets on his new bed, in his new house, in a new neighborhood. He stared at the ceiling, eggshell white. It was about as comforting as any generic seven word sentence could be, which was not very much. 

Everything was white in the new house. White or grey. Some of the furniture was a light wooden brown, but none of it matched. 

Logan replayed the conversation in his head over and over, and let his thoughts drift. 

_“Logan, can you come downstairs?” His mom called from their kitchen._

_“One moment, please!” Logan called back, sliding off of his bed as he shot one last text back to Emile. Making sure not to stomp, the already lanky eighth grader walked quickly down the stairs._

_“Hi, honey,” his mom said, and Logan was already on high alert. His mom and dad both sat at the table, his mom’s fingers interlaced in front of her and her jaw tight. His father pushed his glasses up his face, not making eye contact._

_“What have I done incorrectly?” Logan asked them suspiciously, running through the past couple of days in his head. He didn’t think he had forgotten any chores or missed any assignments in his recent past._

_“What? No!” His mother looked startled for a moment before that same small frown fell into place again. “Honey, this has nothing to do with you at all. Actually…” she looked at his father, “this is a good thing, honey.”_

_“Okay.”_

_His mother nodded. “Your father has gotten very lucky, incredibly lucky. His work has given him a promotion of sorts!”_

_Logan had to resist the urge to narrow his eyes. She was babying him. He hated it when she did that. “What’s the catch?” he asked bluntly. He didn’t have time to play guess and check._

_“We’re moving,” his father blurted out, looking at Logan’s mother with a look that Logan himself couldn’t quite place. “I’ll be managing a new location, down in Florida.”_

_“What?” Logan whispered, freezing._

_His mother, ever the sugarcoater, stood up, presumably to hug him. “Oh, honey, we understand if you’re upset, it’s okay, whatever you’re feeling is perfectly-”_

_“I’m not feeling anything,” Logan snapped back at her, taking a step back. “It’s fine, it’s logical. Great. How much longer will we be residing in our current town before we… move?” The word felt wrong in his mouth._

_“A couple of months at most,” said his mother helplessly. “We’re hoping to be ready by the end of summer. You’ll be able to start high school there too, maybe make some new-”_

_“And have you already found a suitable home for us?” Logan interrupted her again, trying to still the whirling mess of emotions he wished he would stop feeling, focusing on the facts, slipping on a mask._

_“Yes.”_

_His mother looked so sad._

School would start tomorrow. His ‘new life’ would start tomorrow. Great. 

Logan sighed, rolling over to his side and doing his best not to let anything slip through the growing cracks in his paper thin porcelain mask. 

A text dinged on his phone screen. It was from Emile. It was always from Emile. He ignored it. 

Days turned into weeks which turned into months. Logan did his work, kept his head down, and shoved away anyone who tried to give him more than the time of day. He texted Emile before school and facetimed him on weekends. It was never enough, but that didn’t matter. 

Finally, his mother intervened. 

Logan was doing his homework at the time, head down as his pencil scratched away at the paper in front of him, filling out the mindless busywork and extra worksheets that his teachers had assigned them that day. 

“Logan, honey?” his mother asked him softly. That phrase had seemed to become her usual greeting these days, voice soft as though she were afraid of shattering him. 

“Mmh?” Logan responded, not looking up. 

“Honey…” his mother tried, the word grating at Logan’s insides, “Your father and I are worried about you.” 

“If he’s so worried about me then where is he?” Logan mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. 

He could see his mother visibly flinch, and guilt welled up inside him. He knew where his father was, at that job that was oh so important they had to leave their town just so that he could do it. Logan looked up at his mother.

“We- I’m worried about you, Logan,” his mother said, just as softly. “You don’t talk to anyone anymore, you don’t talk to _me_ anymore.”

“I talk to Emile,” Logan pointed out, frowning. 

“Yes, but Emile’s not here,” his mother said carefully. “You never bring anyone home after school anymore, not even just for homework. Have you been making any new friends?”

“Emile is my friend,” Logan said again, a little confused, a little angry, a little guilty, and showing none of it. “I have a friend, any more would be a distraction to me and my time can arguably be better spent. They’re frankly unnecessary.” 

His mother looked like he’d slapped her. “Logan,” she whispered again, starting to shake her head, “Honey, _no.”_

Logan frowned, that guilty feeling still tugging at his insides, even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. He _knew_ he hadn’t done anything wrong.   
  
“You’re still a teenager,” his mother said with a soft sniff, “You’re supposed to be getting into trouble for stupid reasons, having over the top emotional outbursts, fighting with us over random things, not… this.” 

As his mother got up from the table, still sniffling slightly as she turned away, Logan’s frown deepened. 

This was how he found himself standing out behind the school during lunch, psyching himself up. _This is simple, Logan, you’ve gone through this more than forty three times in your head, you know what you need to do._

“Are you lost or something?” came a voice from behind him, and Logan resisted the urge to jump, instead turning around and coming face to face with exactly the man he was looking for. 

Janus Devon was short, with hazel and honey colored eyes and bleached blonde hair that usually covered one of those eyes. He wore minimal eyeliner, and heavy foundation, though what for, Logan wasn’t sure. His complexion was quite fair. 

Janus took in Logan, eyes sweeping him up and down and stopping to admire the band logo on Logan’s t-shirt. “No, I don’t think you are lost,” he decided, before looking Logan in the eyes again. “So? What’ll it be then? I’m a busy man, you know.” 

“Falsehood,” Logan said with a small eye roll directed at the shorter man. “There are no other people behind the school, and I know for a fact that you stay out here by yourself throughout third block as well. It is quite uncommon for someone to approach you with a request, and once they do, you execute it efficiently and in a professional manner.” 

Shock flashed across Janus’ face for only a moment before he composed himself, a small smirk resting on his face. “Oh I like you,” he purred. “You do your research. Very well, what will you be needing?” 

Logan pulled out a slightly crumpled twenty dollar bill, handing it to the other boy. “I need you to come home with me after school.” 

Janus looked almost offended. “No secondary locations,” he said. “Didn’t take you for the type, Logan… I do have _some_ limits, you know.”

“What? Oh, ew, no.” Logan shook his head. “My parents have become… vexed over my inability to ‘make friends,’ and I simply intend to ease their worries.”

Janus looked amused now. “So let me get this straight, you’re paying me?” He shook the twenty dollar bill at Logan. 

“Affirmative.” 

“To come over to your house?”

“I did just say that, did I not?” 

“And pretend that we’re on a play date so that your parents aren’t worried about their little baby boy anymore?” 

Logan hesitated. “That would not be my phrasing, but yes, I suppose so.” 

Janus cackled. “Oh this is rich, this is the funniest request I’ve ever gotten.” His sides were shaking from laughter. “Most people just ask for arson or something, but _this_ , this is really something.”

Logan frowned again. It seemed like he was doing that a lot lately. “Will you be able to assist me or not?” he asked. 

“Oh, I’ll be there. Do you walk home after school?” Janus asked him, and when Logan nodded, he replied, “Great, I’ll see you then.” As Logan started turning around, he heard Janus’ voice from behind him. “Oh, and Logan?” 

He turned around. “I trust that you will find a proper fabrication to imply to your dear old parents that we’ve been ‘hanging out’ for quite some time.”

Logan sent his mother a text about having a friend over after school, to which she replied with six emojis, two of which didn’t make any sense within the provided context. 

Sure enough, when Logan got out of his fourth block, Janus was waiting outside of his classroom. “What’s up, nerd?” he asked him, ignoring the staring from the students around him.   
  
“Ah, Janus,” Logan said with a nod that could be considered friendly. “Excellent, this will be optimal.” 

“Did you talk to all your friends like this?” Janus wondered aloud as they began walking to Logan’s home, the taller boy leading only slightly. “No wonder you’re alone.” 

Logan gave him a glare. “I was unaware that we were already getting into character.” 

“Well, I think it’ll help,” Janus said with a small shrug. It was a little windy outside, and he zipped up his light jacket. 

Logan sighed. “If you insist,” he said, already dreading this evening. Why had he ever thought that this was a good idea?” 

“Ah yes,” Janus said, “So, how was your school day, Logan?” 

“Customary and routine, and you?” Logan responded, doing his best impression of someone who cared what went on during Janus’ day. 

“Tsk tsk tsk,” Janus shook his head. “Never ask me what I do during the school day.” 

“Oh, but _Janus_ , we’re supposed to be friends,” Logan said in a mockery of Janus’ slightly more distinguished, dramatic voice. 

Janus rolled his eyes. “Fine. I had math, then English, then I talked to you, then stayed outside for third and fourth block. Decided to mix it up today.” 

“Was I your only conversation of the day?” Logan asked, more from curiosity than anything else. 

“No,” Janus replied, too quickly. “What’s it to you, anyway? Why do you care?” 

Logan shrugged. “No reason, I am simply attempting to engage in small talk. If it makes you feel any better, you were my only real conversation of the day as well.” 

“I don’t feel anything,” Janus said with a slight hiss. “So no, it doesn’t. I think that’s enough pretending to be friends for now.” 

_Ah, I like you,_ Logan thought, secretly a little pleased at his ability to get under Janus’ skin so easily. They walked the rest of the way home in silence. 

Logan didn’t know why he had worried about introducing Janus to his mother in the first place. 

“Logan, welcome home from school!” His mother’s smile was so wide it must have stretched across her entire face. “And I see you’ve brought a friend with you, who is this?” 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Berry, my name is Ethan,” Janus said with a small, charming smile. He extended his arm for her to shake. 

“Oh please, call me Ellie,” his mother said, her eyes sparkling. “What a charming friend you have, Logan!” She shook Janus’ hand. 

“Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking,” Logan gritted out between clenched teeth. 

“Please, sit down, I have some sliced strawberries and grapes on the table,” his mother said with the biggest grin that Logan had seen on her in a while. “Do you have any allergies, Ethan?” 

“Hmm?” Janus looked up. “No, I don’t,” he said, almost sounding a little bit shy.   
  
Logan had seriously underestimated Janus’ acting skills. Perhaps he should have paid him more. 

“Well, I have some cookies coming out of the oven in a moment,” she replied. “Chocolate chip.” 

“That sounds lovely, Mrs Berry, thank you,” Janus said, voice so sweet it almost gave Logan cavities. 

“And how was your day, boys?” she asked, bustling around their small kitchen and humming a bit as she did. 

Janus immediately launched into a story about what happened in PE that day, a class that Logan knew for a fact he didn’t have or hadn’t attended. Yeah, he definitely should have paid him more. 

“That sounds so fun!” his mother commented, placing a steaming plate of still cooling chocolate chip cookies in front of the two of them. “And will you be staying for dinner, Ethan?” 

“Oh, I’m not-” They hadn’t discussed whether or not he would be staying, crap, Logan hadn’t thought that far. 

“We’re having pulled pork…” his mother trailed off, a hopeful look in her eye. 

Janus’ mouth practically watered. “In that case, I would be honored to stay,” he said with another of those charming smiles he seemed to be able to conjure on command. 

“Wonderful!” Logan’s mother said in excitement. “Well then, I’ll leave you boys to it, I do know how much Logan loves to get his homework done as soon as possible.” With one last chuckle, she was gone. 

“Come on, we can do homework in my room,” Logan muttered, noting that Janus grabbed about six cookies before he followed him upstairs. 

“Wow Logan, your room is as homely and cheerful as you are,” Janus said dryly as he looked around them at the barren walls and bleak color scheme. 

“You’re hilarious,” Logan deadpanned, before turning to face Janus. “Janus, are you eating enough?” 

Janus’ face fell a little, the cracks in his own mask growing. “Your mother seems intent on stuffing me like a pinata,” he carefully avoided the question, countering with one of his own. “Do I need to be prepared to meet your father as well?”  
  
“No, he seldom comes home before dinner,” Logan said with a wave of his hand, as though it were nothing. Behind his mask, he bristled angrily. “Did you eat lunch today, Janus?” 

“You spent the lunch period outside with me,” Janus reminded him, still dodging the question.   
  
“Then I will simply take that as a no,” Logan said with a frown. “Do you eat lunch at school most days?” 

“You must be new here,” Janus said bitterly, “or you wouldn’t be interrogating me like this.” 

“I am new here,” Logan said, confused. “If I were born here, perhaps I would have some friends, and this entire experience would not be necessary.” 

“Right, right,” Janus muttered sarcastically. “Friends. Yay.” 

And that was the moment that Logan realized Janus was in the same figurative boat as him. Well, to the best of his knowledge, Janus had been raised in this town, and he clearly currently had other issues with money, but when it came to friends, Janus was just as screwed over as he was. 

“You should stay for dessert as well, I do believe my mother has made an entire apple pie,” Logan said softly, extending an olive branch of sorts. 

Janus looked at him as he took a bite of one of the cookies. “Does your mother have any hobbies?” he asked. 

“Just the baking,” Logan replied with a small chuckle. “Besides, she has a good reason today, it’s the first day I’ve had a friend over since we moved.” 

Janus returned his smile tentatively. 

Dinner was nice, Logan had to admit. All three chairs were filled, and the small talk between Janus, himself, and his mother was anything but unpleasant. His mother continued to ask Janus about all kinds of different things, and Logan smirked to himself at the increasingly interesting answers that Janus gave her. 

When they were almost done with apple pie, and their jeans felt about two sizes too tight, his mother asked Janus, “Will you be coming home with Logan after school again soon?” 

Logan froze, his brain imagining all of the possible answers Janus could give her. 

_“Well, only if your son slips me another twenty.”_

_“I could, but your son and I don’t actually really talk… ever… so, no.”_

_“You’re terribly overbearing, do you know that?”_

“We’re having steak,” his mother offered, and Logan shot her a look. 

“That sounds lovely,” Janus agreed. “Thank you so much for the invitation, Mrs Berry.” 

“How could I not, for such a nice young man? Don’t forget, you can get some cookies on the way out. Logan, be a dear and show him where the plastic bags are?” his mother asked, another smile breaking out across her face. 

“What are you doing?” Logan practically hissed in Janus’ ear as he walked with him to the kitchen, watching Janus take copious amounts of chocolate chip cookies and shove them in his bag. 

“What do you mean?” Janus responded, his signature smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “Your mother offered, Logan, she’s such a nice woman. How could I decline?” 

“I can’t pay you for tomorrow!” Logan hissed again, even quieter than before. 

“Oh no Logan, you misunderstand,” Janus said, now grinning. “I’m not getting paid for this, I will be accompanying you of my own free will. You’re stuck with me now.” 

Logan stood in the middle of his kitchen, shellshocked, as Janus waved back at him over his shoulder, walking out his front door. 

“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this fic Freshman Year(ning)
> 
> My dedication to being edgy won out over my dedication to making a pun, but only just barely.


End file.
